


New Purchases

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice and Frank Are Sane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Peter Pettigrew, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort/Angst, Coup d'état, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Death Eaters, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Good Death Eaters, Good Evan Rosier, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Group Sex, Harry Potter Dies, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, James Potter Lives, Kinky Regulus, Lesbian Sex, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Lives, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Neville Longbottom Dies, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Regulus Black Lives, Revolting Against Voldemort, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Straight Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism, kinky Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: Voldemort beat the first Order of Phoenix, killed Harry, and spared Lily and James... And now, the Death Eaters have control over Wizarding Europe, and are going to try for Asia, next. However, Regulus Black and a few other Death Eaters have a different plan; one that involves sexual slavery, a lot of incest, a lot of sex with people who are considered family, a big coup d'etat, and a lot of sarcasm. Like, a lot. There's a happy ending after someone (or someones?) die(s).





	1. New Purchases

Regulus Black sat in an elegant black leather recliner, wearing the Wizard version of a sleek, all-black suit; pressed black trousers, a pirate-esque black jacket, a black collared shirt and no tie. His shoes were black loafers and their length was intimidating to Peter Pettigrew.  
Wormy was thrust onto the floor by some unnamed Death Eater. By the stench of him, probably Crabbe… Padfoot had always said he was so fat, he had trouble reaching back to scrub his own ass. The no-longer-chubby blond fell to his knees easily and slumped to the side, sitting over them.  
“Thank you, Carlisle,” Regulus boomed. Wormy couldn’t bring himself to think of him as Black; Sirius was the only one who was associated with the name to Wormy. Carlisle Crabbe gave a grunt and bruskly exited, pulling the door closed behind him.  
“As I hear it, James and Lily are not too forlorn to realize that their Secret Keeper has betrayed them and all but personally killed their son.”  
A familiar barbed-wire pain seared in his chest. He hadn’t expected… He hadn’t meant-  
But it didn’t matter what he’d meant. It mattered what he’d caused. Wormtail recoiled and kept his eyes averted.  
“There must be a story behind that, isn’t there, Wormtail? Otherwise, you wouldn’t have betrayed the Dark Lord afterwards.”  
Wormy had no intentions of telling Regulus his story.  
“Come on then, pet,” Regulus grinned a horrible, handsome grin and folded his fingers, one elbow on a loosely crossed knee and the other on an armrest. “Do tell, and perhaps we can help each other.”  
Peter surged up in anger, something he hadn’t done since Voldemort had-  
“What could I possibly want from-”  
“I can give you so much, pet. First of all, I have my pick of Order members- including all of your friends. I can have all of them, here, and happy. Or, I can take you away and we can live far away from here, a fresh start. Or…” Regulus got an evil smile. “I can use you the way Voldemort intends you to be used, if you’re into that.”  
Wormy frowned. “And what way would that be?”  
Regulus gave the man below him an evil smirk. “I’m afraid I’m far too much of a gentleman to say those things aloud.”  
Wormy’s brow furrowed, and though he was a bit slow at it, he started to understand. His eyes widened before his face screwed up. “And why would he-”  
“Embarrassment, of course. Now, pet, you can either tell me what I need to know or I can make you.” Regulus’ eyes grew solemn.  
“What do you need to know?” Peter said.  
Regulus raised a brow. “I said, I need to know why you betrayed your friends to the Dark Lord.”  
Wormy raised his chin a bit in defiance. “No.”  
Regulus sat forward and intertwined his long, pale fingers. “Then I will kill everyone you love in front of your eyes and make you live a long, lonely life afterwards.” His voice was like death and his eyes were like steel. Wormy swallowed and shuddered slightly; somehow, this man was more intimidating than Voldemort.  
“Even your own brother?” Peter asked, his voice breaking. Regulus’ eyes twinkled darkly.  
“Sirius Black is already dead to me,” Regulus said in an emotionless, cold voice that sent a shiver down Wormy’s spine.  
Peter was still reluctant. “Why should I tell you?”  
Regulus suddenly unclasped his fingers and yanked Peter to his knees by his shirt collar and a finger, so their noses were only a centimeter apart.  
From this close, it was easier to see the differences in Regulus’ face from Sirius’. Regulus had a longer, thinner jaw, his eyes a deep blue instead of a gloomy silver. His breath was warm and when he spoke, Peter could smell something like chocolate mint ice cream.  
“I told you, I will-”  
“I meant, why do you want to know?” Wormy corrected. Regulus tilted his head to the side and looked at the older man’s mouth.  
“Maybe I’m only curious about my pet,” Regulus suggested in a voice that made Peter turn red.  
After a moment of stubborn silence, Regulus sighed and released Pettigrew. “I’ve never been very fond of being a pawn in a game, working for someone else’s goal,”  
“Then why did you become a Death Eater?” Peter asked snarkily. Regulus’ piercing eyes cut into Peter.  
“Because my mother wanted me to. Because my family bid me join. Because I had nothing better to do. I’m not entirely sure, to be honest, but I want out.”  
“There is not getting out,” Peter said dismissively. “Now that he’s won. Not unless you want to end up like me; tortured until you nearly go insane, and then sold to the highest, maddest bidder.”  
Regulus gave a grim smile. “Yes, you were very stupid about how you tried to get out. But I’m not going to leave how you did. I have a plan that involves the fall of the Dark Lord.”  
Peter stared at Regulus for a long time, speachless.  
“It involves me, you, James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Evan Rosier, Severus Snape and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.”  
Wormtail blinked hard, thinking. “I will have you and Remus. Snape will have Lily and James. Alice and Frank will be with Evan. Lucius and Narcissa are housing Sirius and Marlene.” Regulus explained simply. “  
“Malfoy and Narcissa want the downfall of Voldemort?”  
“Aye.”  
“Why?”  
“Because of their son. Because of their society. Because they’re afraid.” Regulus shrugged noncommittally. Regulus had a deep frown. “And Sni- Snape?”  
“He’s in love with Lily.” Regulus shrugged once more. “And he’s come to realize that Darkness is not synonymous with success, happiness, or power.”  
Peter looked away for a long moment. “Somehow, Voldemort found out that I was their Secret Keeper. He sent the Lestranges to come and get me and they brought me to him and they tortured me a bit and I swore I’d never tell him anything. He said if I did, he’d spare James and Lily and I… I almost did. Then he said if I at least admitted I was the Secret Keeper, he’d spare them, and so I did confirm it. He tried legilimens, but occlumency is the one thing I’m actually good at in magic, and I don’t even think it would have worked anyway… And then he told Bellatrix to ‘get him’. And then she came back with Sirius, and he was tied up, and Voldemort was going to sic that damned snake on him… And I knew that Sirius meant more to me than Harry. And I told them. And then they Oblivated Sirius and sent him away, and no one believed me when I told them after Harry…” Peter looked away. He’d sacrificed Harry for James, Lily, and Sirius, and if they hated him for that, he supposed he’d just have to live with it.  
Regulus looked deep into Peter’s eyes, and the latter wondered just what the Death Eater was seeing. Of course, Wormtail knew what he looked like- 165 centimeters, 90 kilos, messy, short blond spikes, acne-ridden peach skin, small, dark brown eyes, and a full, pink bottom lip under a nearly non-existent upper lip wrapped in a baggy, dull green t-shirt and loose, dull khakis- but he didn’t know how people saw him, if that made sense.  
Regulus smiled elegantly, eloquently, and pressed his smooth, manila lips to Peter’s and kissed him fiercely, and something weird made Wormtail’s gut explode.  
Peter pulled back, but Regulus pursued him, shoving a hot tongue into his ‘pet’s mouth.  
Wormy gave low, confused whine, and after the raven-haired man gave a predatory growl, he broke the kiss and stared into Wormtail’s eyes.  
“Very well, then. Stay here, pet, or you’ll go through a punishment you don’t particularly want. I need to go get my friends to invest in some new purchases.”


	2. I'm Sorry

I've tried time and time again to come back to this work, but I can't. It's too much for me. If anyone would like it, message me and I'll give it to you. I haven't the stomach for such a dark fic anymore.


End file.
